


Личные проблемы

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Illnesses / Diseases, OOC / Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Заболевания, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, ООС, броманс - Freeform, комедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Автор задался вопросом о причинах, по которым рыцари Рен на Экзеголе напали на своего магистра, и нашёл (не)логичное объяснение.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Личные проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Беззлобный стёб, завязанный на реально существующем заболевании.

Графитово-серое небо озарялось поминутными вспышками молний, и временами начинало казаться, что сам спертый воздух расщелины пахнет электричеством. И, конечно, пылью.

Камни, глыбы, каменная крошка. Этот типичный для Экзегола ландшафт прогонял всякую мысль о каких-либо формах жизни, однако стоило присмотреться, и среди обломков скальной породы становились различимы темные фигуры.

— И долго мы тут еще мариноваться будем? Что мы вообще ищем? — раздраженно изрекла та, что сидела на длинном плоском валуне. Из ближайшей пещеры высунулась голова в уродливом черном шлеме и ответила:

— А ты догадайся с одной попытки, Виркул. Если мы последний год по всей галактике гоняем за мусорщицей, кого мы должны тут найти?

— Ну, вообще-то здесь тайное убежище Палпатина. С чего бы ей тут быть. Как пить дать мы должны шпионить за бывшим императором. Эта старая развалина точно что-то затевает. Что думаешь, Ап’лек? — человек, названный Виркулом, обернулся к товарищу, который был занят тем, что рисовал складным виброножиком по толстому слою пыли. В ответ художник лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.

Зато голова была настроена скептически.

— Ты там это, полегче с «развалинами». О ситхе все же говоришь.

— А я считаю, что мы сюда прилетели за секретами ситхской алхимии, — художник наконец оторвался от своего занятия и повернулся в сторону пещеры. — Ну, а что, вон Альбрех тоже с нами прилетел. Даже из «Ночного канюка» вылез якобы свежим воздухом подышать.

Возле соседней глыбы, которая причудливо напоминала блюющего порга, послышалось копошение.

— Вот охота вам заморачиваться, парни. Просто делаем как обычно. Видим кадра не в форме Первого ордена — рубим надвое. Если оранжевый комбинезон — натрое.

В разговор вступил пятый.

— Во-во, Курук дело говорит. Быстренько рубим и сматываемся, а то у меня уже полные штаны каменной крошки. Зудит, будто там рой ос поселился.

— А нахрена, Траджен, ты с холма на заднице съезжал? — возмутилась пещерная голова.

— А нахрена медленно спускаться, когда можно быстро скатиться?

— Ну вот и разгребай последствия теперь.

— И зануда же ты, Кардо.

— Так, тихо, мужики, — напрягся Виркул. — Кажется, кто-то бежит сюда.

И действительно, вдалеке возникла массивная черная фигура.

— Гуманоид… Здоровенный, — Кардо как обладатель самого острого зрения спешно характеризовал приближающегося противника. — Мчится как на пожар.

— Ты мне лучше скажи, — Траджен нетерпеливо поигрывал оружием, — какая на этом типе форма.

— Дырявый свитер.

— Короче, рубим, — Траджен остался доволен ответом.

— Погнали, парни!

Они налетели подобно стае хищников, готовые растерзать свою добычу. Противник был сбит с толку таким напором, а потому в мгновение ока оказался на земле. Тяжелый воздух зазвенел от цветастых проклятий. Когда свалка слегка поутихла и над непрошенным гостем навис тесак, невнятная ругань обрела более отчетливую форму:

— Разуйте глаза, идиоты!

Воины застыли.

— Э-э, босс?

— Нет, Палпатин на утренней пробежке.

Рыцари растерянно переглянулись.

— Прости, магистр, без шлема не признали, — Курук смущенно развел руками.

— Это точно, — подхватил Кардо, — сто лет тебя без него не видели.

Обладатель дырявого свитера поперхнулся.

— Какие сто, Альбрех мне его только позавчера починил, — магистр недоверчиво оглядел подчиненных. Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Понимаешь, босс, есть у нас такая беда… — объяснения Ап’лека были прерваны поднятой ладонью.

— Оставим на потом… Если оно, конечно, будет. А сейчас давайте по существу. Что вы делаете в этом ущелье?

Один за другим последовали ответы:

— Ищем мусорщицу.

— Шпионим за императором.

— Ситхская алхимия?

Глаза магистра немедленно полезли на лоб.

— Ситхская… что? Ладно, забыли, — Рен раздраженно помассировал переносицу. Кардо поспешил оправдаться.

— Да просто в какой-то момент весь Первый орден подорвался сюда. Разумеется, мы не могли пропустить такую вечеринку, правда, маленько упустили из виду её причину. Пока летели, почему-то повстречали полгалактики. В общем, я без понятия, что здесь происходит, но уверен в одном: дело пахнет жареным.

Повисла короткая пауза. Вспыхнула молния. Траджен тяжело перевалил тесак через плечо и поинтересовался:

— И что дальше, босс?

Лицо Кайло Рена потемнело.

— Лично я отправляюсь на свой последний бой. А вы вольны делать то, что посчитаете нужным.

Рыцари обменялись быстрыми взглядами.

— Мы в самый первый день дали клятву, что последуем за тобой хоть в сарлаккову пасть. Так что мы с тобой, магистр.

— Только это, — Виркул неловко прокашлялся, — ты нам по возможности подсказывай, кто свой, а кого надо в капусту рубить. Ну это так, на всякий случай.

Кайло медленно кивнул, и воины оживились. Шестеро теней заскользили вдоль по ущелью.

***

— А тут у нас реабилитационное крыло, — министр Калония по-хозяйски махнула рукой в сторону ближайшего коридора. Кипенно-белые стены, казалось, сами излучали свет, и сновавшие тут и там блестящие медицинские дроиды выглядели неуместными пятнами на идеально чистом холсте. — Большую часть коек занимают солдаты Первого ордена. Всё в полном соответствии с Чандрильским мирным соглашением.

Сенаторы, следовавшие по пятам за Калонией, увлеченно зашептались. Министр же тем временем продолжила экскурсию.

— Первоорденские медики дали нам полный доступ к своим базам данных, а также предоставили последнюю версию прошивки для операционных дроидов, что позволило примерно на треть сократить восстановительный период при протезировании конечностей. Мы же со своей стороны предложили несколько программ психологической реабилитации для штурмкорпуса, а также офицерского состава. Например, господин Хакс в наших стенах проходит курс арт-терапии. Крайне успешно, хочу заметить. Думаю, к концу месяца мы сможем его выписать. Вот здесь можно посмотреть его работы, — Калония указала на внушительных размеров стенд неподалеку от медицинского поста. Сенаторы моментально обступили одно из полотен, на котором масляными красками была изображена пушистая кругломордая кошка.

— А у бывшего генерала определенно есть талант! — отметила представитель Набу. — Сколько в работе экспрессии! А этот символизм! Кот, справляющий нужду на черные перчатки, наверняка является аллегорией краха военной диктатуры.

Министр ответила на предположение вежливым кивком.

— Возможно, вы правы. Я уточню у господина Хакса на следующем сеансе.

Один из представителей Первого ордена в Сенате незаметно потер горло и робко уточнил:

— Может, продолжим экскурсию?

— Да, господин Митака, следуйте за мной.

Когда группа достигла конца коридора, Калония сообщила:

— А в этой палате содержатся крайне необычные пациенты. Уникальный случай прозопагнозии, — заметив замешательство на лицах присутствующих, бывший доктор пояснила, — это расстройство восприятия лица. Все шестеро состояли в одном ордене и у всех одна и та же дисфункция. Только у магистра ордена, ныне вернувшего себе имя Бен Соло, отсутствуют какие-либо симптомы.

Сквозь небольшое окошко двери можно было увидеть мужчин, усевшихся в небольшой круг. В их взглядах читалась крайняя степень напряжения.

— Что происходит, министр? — поинтересовался сенатор от Лотала.

— Сейчас всё увидите, господин Бьюит.

Наконец молчание по ту сторону двери было прервано. Мужчина средних лет с выдающимися скулами и волевым подбородком указал на молодого блондина и проговорил:

— Курук?

Блондин закатил глаза.

— Снова мимо. Серьезно, Виркул, это уже ни в какие ворота.

— Вообще-то Виркул это я.

— Да чтоб тебя! — обладатель волевого подбородка схватился за голову. — Ладно, сдаюсь.

Блондин фыркнул и перевел взгляд на соседа слева:

— Кардо?

— Не-а.

— Вот же крифф! Когда мы носили шлемы, было куда проще.

— Именно поэтому, Траджен, они неизменно были частью рыцарского облачения, — заметил сосед, и блондин поменялся в лице.

— Как ты понял, кто я?

В ответ угадавший поднял свою ладонь. Та казалась черной от многочисленных пометок.

— «Траджен — светлые волосы. Виркул — черные, вытянутое лицо. Кардо…» Жульничаешь? — прищурился «подбородок».

— Приспосабливаюсь, — безмятежно возразил автор подсказок.

— А вообще это идея! — оживился черноволосый Виркул. — Молодец, Ап’лек!

Глаза Траджена расширились в предельном изумлении.

— А ты-то каким образом догадался?

— Это единственное имя, которого нет в шпаргалке. Эй, Ап’лек, у тебя ручка всё ещё с собой? Хочу тоже так сделать.

— И что, всю жизнь потом себе подсказки писать? — мрачно пробормотал «подбородок». Ап’лек пожал плечами.

— Сдается мне, со временем я смогу запомнить тех, с кем часто вижусь.

В ответ раздалось одобрительное гудение.

— И правда, почему бы не попробовать? Работает же, — воодушевленно согласился Траджен.

— Надо ведь с чего-то начинать, — заметил Виркул.

Увлекшись новой методикой, бывшие рыцари не заметили, как от двери в их палату отделилась небольшая тень.

— Славные ребята, — пробормотала себе под нос Калония и легко улыбнулась, — кто бы мог подумать, — оживившись, министр заговорила громче. — Итак, господа сенаторы, теперь вы смогли воочию убедиться в эффективности совместной работы с бывшим Первым орденом. Вчерашний враг может стать и другом, если есть общая цель. А теперь позвольте показать вам наши лаборатории.

Тихо переговариваясь, делегация покинула больничное крыло.

***

— Получилось! — Курук вскинул кулак в победном жесте, но быстро опомнился и поспешил закрыть дверь. Свадебный шум стих. Пройдя в глубь комнаты, бывший Рен аккуратно опустил свою ношу на диван.

— Ох и огребём мы от Кайло за такую выходку, — мрачно заметил один из присутствующих.

— И зануда же ты, Кардо, — Траджен отсалютовал приятелю бокалом с темной жидкостью, — да и потом, традицию ж никто не отменял.

В противоположном углу Виркул покачал головой.

— Что-то не слыхал я про такую традицию. По крайней мере, на Чандрилле такого точно нет. А бо… Кайло как раз оттуда. Да и у невесты надо было спросить, — подойдя к дивану, Виркул присел на корточки и, оказавшись на одном уровне с девушкой, проговорил, — мисс… миссис Рей, мы с вами уже виделись сегодня утром. Ну, может, помните черный шаттл, который чуть не протаранил…

— Я не виноват! — воскликнул Траджен. — Всё эти криффовы птицы!

— Помолчи хоть минуту, парень! — Виркул наградил товарища раздраженным взглядом и продолжил. — В общем, мы… точнее, Траджен с Куруком решили, что будет забавно вспомнить старую традицию похищения невесты. Знаю, надо было бы о таком договориться заранее…

И тут невеста неожиданно расхохоталась.

— Вы и вправду решили, что я Рей? Ну даёте. А ведь днем, когда она вместе с Беном поделилась своими подозрениями насчет ваших планов и предложила изобразить себя на фуршете, я не поверила, что сработает. Но нет, я здесь, — стерев выступившие слезы, поддельная невеста зашлась в новом приступе смеха.

Уши Курука заалели. Он взглянул на свою ладонь, словно на предателя.

— Как так-то? Всё сходится. Темные волосы, белое платье.

Девушка успела отсмеяться и теперь с любопытством осматривала похитителя.

— И это всё? Такое себе описание, если честно. Наверное, половина гостей под него подойдёт — при условии, что они оденутся в белое.

Теперь Курук покраснел до самой макушки и, кажется, готов был провалиться сквозь землю. К нему подошел Виркул, сочувственно похлопал по спине и протянул стакан с огненно-красным напитком.

— Ладно, с кем из нас не бывало.

— Да уж, дружище, на этом поле тебя уже никто не переплюнет. Назвать сенатора от сектора Каламари господином Антиллесом и в качестве извинения заявить: «Вы с ним буквально на одно лицо».

Услышав такое, девушка засмеялась пуще прежнего.

— Вы, ребята, бесподобны! Я давно так не веселилась!

Курук залпом выпил содержимое стакана и поморщился. Ап’лек отложил пирожное и флегматично заметил:

— Надо бы с описаний нам перейти на изображения. Так надёжнее.

Фальшивая невеста оглядела присутствующих и прямолинейно спросила:

— У вас проблемы с памятью на лица?

Похитители переглянулись.

— Да, есть немного, — Курук смущенно почесал в затылке.

— А вы не пробовали запоминать по другим признакам? Прическа, рост, походка.

Мужчины дружно покачали головами.

— Тогда ваша ошибка вполне объяснима. Я, кстати, Роуз. Роуз Тико, — девушка протянула руку, и ближайший из собеседников аккуратно пожал её.

— Рады знакомству, Роуз. Я Курук, вон тот улыбчивый олух — Траджен, тип, который обложился сладостями, зовется Ап’лек, а в углу сидят Кардо и Виркул.

— Приятно познакомиться! — улыбнулась Роуз. — Так вот, если бы вы обратили внимание на рост, то заметили бы, что я ниже Рей. И походка у нас отличается. Да и голоса совсем разные.

Бывшие Рены задумались.

— И правда, почему мы раньше не догадались? Нужно попробовать, — согласился Кардо.

Улыбка Роуз стала ещё шире.

— Так идём же пробовать прямо сейчас! Там моего возвращения ждут ещё четверо подружек невесты.

Вечер прошёл в упорной, плодотворной работе, и к полуночи все пятеро товарищей без каких-либо заминок узнавали половину гостей.

***

Большой церемониальный зал Сената был забит до отказа. Здесь присутствовали представители всех значимых секторов галактики. Пространство пестрило от нарядов жителей центральных миров, у одного из столов собрались промышленники, просторный балкон заняли члены королевских домов, возле трибуны прохаживались и тихо переговаривались сенаторы.

А в самом дальнем углу за портьерой в это время шел настоящий мозговой штурм.

— Лея Органа направилась к микрофонам, значит, у нас осталось примерно пять минут, — Виркул сверился с наручными часами.

— Пойдём слева направо. Седой, трость с золотым набалдашником — Сенатор Хакануторо. С ним под руку жена. Миниатюрная женщина в странном наряде — набуанка. Кто сегодня представляет Набу?

— Момент, — Ап’лек быстро застучал по клавишам датапада. — Асим Рави.

Кардо кивнул.

— Хорошо. Рядом с ней какой-то вояка.

— Не какой-то, а Ведж Антиллес, — поправил Виркул. — Его я на всю жизнь запомнил. Посмотрите-ка, и Хакс здесь. Эту хитрую рыжую морду невозможно не узнать. Возле столика с напитками парочка гунганов. У одного из них очень длинные уши. Похож на Отто Па. Вторую не узнаю.

— Ди-Ди Дотт? — предположил Траджен. Кардо покачал головой.

— У Дотт привычка топтаться на месте. А эта застыла, как статуя.

— Нори Тук, — подсказал Ап’лек.

— Точно! Нос на кончике розовый. А кто это присосался к руке Роуз так, будто хочет ее сожрать?

— Я ему присосусь! — возмутился Курук. — Всё сосало отобью.

Кардо предупреждающе поднял руку.

— Это всего лишь Финн из Сопротивления. Так что выдохни, приятель, и не отвлекайся от дела.

— Две минуты, — напомнил Виркул. Кардо снова выглянул из-за портьеры.

— Трое возле трибуны — это Йоло Зифф, Тэммин Уэксли и По Дэмерон. Пилотские байки травят. Рядом с открытым ртом слушает кто-то из промышленников.

— Похож на Элисона Трайера. Только вот тот должен быть старше.

— Значит, его сын.

— Одна минута, — поторопил Виркул.

— Ап’лек, не знаешь, кто это убегает от Бена?

— Дофельд Митака. Смотрите, Калония пришла! А с ней наши девчонки.

— Возле окна Чубакка и тот золотистый дроид Органы. Кажется, вуки хочет открутить ему голову.

— Всё, начинается церемония награждения, парни, — Виркул указал на трибуну.

— Фух, кажется, успели, мужики, — выдохнул Кардо. — Ну что, все всех запомнили? Тогда вперёд.

У подножия трибуны их уже встречала толпа гостей.

— Так держать, парни! Рад, что из вас вышел толк!

— Багодарим вас, генерал Антиллес!

— Примите мои поздравления, господа! Вы внесли неоценимый вклад в установление диалога с гильдией наёмников в прошлом году. Вы заслужили эти почести.

— Спасибо, сенатор Рави.

— А уж как я вам благодарен за обкатку новых истребителей «Катуанских верфей»! Вы просто асы, парни! Будете в нашем секторе, непременно заглядывайте на огонёк! Отец очень обрадуется.

— Непременно, мистер Трайер! О, сенатор Митака!

— Спрячьте меня от Кайло! Скорее!

— Моя ваша поздравлять! Не каждый день встречай такой приятный человеки. Моя уверена, мы с вами сработаться.

— Эм, приятно слышать, госпожа Тук, — неуверенно ответил Кардо и, дождавшись, когда гунганы отойдут, обернулся к товарищам. — О чём это они?

— Без малейшего понятия, — рассеянно ответил Курук, выискивая кого-то в толпе.

Из-за спин поздравляющих вынырнула Калония.

— А вот и наши мальчики! — по-матерински обняв каждого, она с чувством продолжила, — Как же я горжусь вами! Мало того, что вы проделали титаническую работу над собой, так еще и нашли в себе силы помочь делу молодой Новейшей Республики.

— И остались при этом самыми лучшими парнями на свете, — подхватила Роуз и чмокнула Кардо в щёку. Тот в мгновение ока расцвел.

— А ещё вам кое-что хочет сказать сенатор Органа, — Калония пропустила вперед миниатюрную женщину. Пожав присутствующим руки, героиня двух Республик произнесла:

— На последнем заседании Сената мы обсуждали возможные кандидатуры новых членов палаты. О вас крайне тепло отзывались многие мои коллеги. И, что немаловажно лично для меня, вас очень ценит ваш бывший магистр и мой сын. Так что подумайте над моим предложением и, если решитесь, дайте мне знать.

Распрощавшись, Органа покинула ошарашенных собеседников.

Лишь спустя пару часов Бену Соло всё же удалось отыскать своих Ренов. Те дружно курили у чёрного входа.

— Привет, Бен, — Виркул выпустил в воздух пару сизых колечек. Соло прищурился.

— Я смотрю, матушка уже успела вам сообщить радостную новость, — Кардо выдохнул клочок дыма и утвердительно кивнул ему. — И что думаете?

— Попробуем.

— Сенат насчитывает более пяти сотен членов, — Бен слегка улыбнулся.

— А мы когда-нибудь искали лёгких путей?

— Никогда, — улыбка бывшего магистра становилась всё шире.

Траджен потушил окурок и бросил его в пепельницу.

— И вообще, готов поставить свой новенький под на то, что сенатор и тебя в это втянет.

— Ни за какие блага мира, — возразил Бен.

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Виркул, — хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь отказывать этой женщине. Это тебе не Сноуку про Тёмную сторону заливать.

— Поживём — увидим, — Бен взял предложенную сигарету, и они ещё долго любовались огнями вечного живого Корусанта.


End file.
